The Prince and The Beast
by RawripopsArentLollipops
Summary: “I’m here to rescue the Prince. Show thyself Beast, so that I may butcher thee and fulfill my mission.” The voice carried from the front of the castle and choed throughout the hallways to be met with silence. “Is he cute?”


"I'm here to rescue the Prince. Show thyself Beast, so that I may butcher thee and fulfill my mission." The voice carried from the front of the castle and choed throughout the hallways to be met with silence.

"Is he cute?" Akutagawa whispered the question into Atsushi's ear when the whitehaired male sat back down after peering over the edge of the second story balcony. He shook his head, disappointed,

"He's bald, ugly, and overweight. Plus he's married and he's stupid enough to try fighting without any armor." Aku could barely hold back his laughter at the description.

"Let's kill him," The ravenette suggested as he hugged Atsushi close, burying his face in the younger male's chest to stay quiet, and in doing so he unintentionally- or very intentionally- pulled Atsushi into his lap. It took everything in him to stay quiet.

"A-Akutagawa," Atsu whined, squirming, "n-not here," the ravenette smirked as he held the whitette close; he honestly wasn't thinking about it, but now he was. Aku slid his hands down to Atsu's hips, grinding into him gently. He enjoyed watching the younger male struggle to maintain the silence as his skin turned red. Aku pulled him down for a kiss; Atsu turned his head, the ravenette's lips landing upon his cheek instead. Right. Of everything they've done, kissing was the only thing off-limits. After all, the fairytale went "true love's first kiss would break the curse," not "true love's first fuck."

The ravenette growled quietly but he respected Atsushi's boundaries as far as kissing went; he roughly tugged the boy's pants down and wrapped his hand around his erection, grasping it firmly as he stroked it a bit too fast for the boy to be able to stay quiet. Akutagawa bit along the younger male's neck and shoulder, sucking on each one afterwards until they turned to dark purple bruises. The boy's pretty moans filled the castle, echoing off of the walls like music to Aku's ears. Every gasp, every moan, every whining plea almost made up for it; and they were all for him. Only him.

"Prince, is that you I hear~?" Atsushi froze while Akutagawa growled in Atsushi's ear, refusing to stop for the intrusion. The whitehaired male whined loudly, trying to push the ravenette away. The younger boy didn't want to cum in front of a complete stranger, but it was too late; he heard the "knight's" footsteps coming up the stairs next to them as his vision went blank and his body began to shudder. The knight watched closely, taking in every detail from the depth of Atsushi's backarch to the fluids spilling over onto Akutagawa's still moving hand; only speaking once the whitette falls onto the ravenette's chest, panting with his head on his shoulder.

"You must be the beautiful prince I've come looking for," the knight said quietly, his gaze turning to the man beneath Atsushi. Blue light surrounded the two men as Atsushi's eyes flowed yellow,

"Actually, I'm the beast," his voice turned into a growl as he transformed into a white tiger twice the size of the knight and jumped out in front of him, claws digging holes into the stone with each progressive step towards the stranger. He waited obediently for his prince to stand and give him the order. He waited for the ravenette's hand to brush through his fur and his lips to press against his forehead fur,

"Make a meal of him, Weretiger." Atsushi lost all control; all thoughts became a thunderous roar before they disappeared entirely. It was a mess of blood and gore as the Knight was ripped limb from limb and eaten alive. Akutagawa enjoyed the trespasser's screams of agony almost as much as he enjoyed Atsushi's screams of pleasure. The Tiger growled as Aku stepped closer, getting kinda close to his food for comfort; but that growl soon turned to a loud purr as fingers scratched gently along the tiger's lower back, just in front of his powerful tail. Atsushi transformed back into a human, back arched in the air and naked in a pool of blood with his mouth still around a partially eaten thigh. Atsushi was a mess with that man's blood all over him and his chest flushed straight against the bloody floor. Aku looked him over, letting his fingers roam from Atsushi's back down lower, groping the younger male,

"You look pretty like this~" the ravenette said seductively, moving completely behind the younger male. Atsushi started to get up, only for a gentle hand to reach up his back and push down between his shoulder blades,

"Stay in this position," Akutagawa ordered, bringing both of his hands to Atsushi's rear. Atsushi whined loudly in protest; he was getting sticky from all the blood and he didn't like cuddling dismembered body parts when he was human, no matter how good of a pillow that thigh was. His whine suddenly turned to a moan as Aku's thumb brushed over his hole, prodding gently but not quite going in.

He whined as the ravenette moved closer, kneeling in the blood. One finger from each hand just barely slipped into the whitehaired male, pulling it open slowly. Atsushi gasped, this was a new level of Akutagawa's perversion; where was he going with this? He squirmed, much to the ravenette's annoyance,

"Hold still," Atsushi tried to look back and see what he was planning, "eyes forward!" Aku snapped, and Atsushi whimpered, laying his head on the dismembered thigh. He couldn't tell what the older male was doing like this. He could feel a pair of lips between his shoulder blades and arched into it, gasping. A harsh slap echoed throughout the castle and Atsushi gasped again,

"D-Did you just s-spank me?"

"Yep. And I'll do it again if you don't hold still." Atsushi tensed, making sure to hold as still as he possibly could. Atsushi could feel Aku's fingers pushing into him slowly and a dense heat rising in his body; the older male had never taken this much time before taking him apart. He felt two fingers moving inside of him and teeth against his neck, blurring together into a formless pleasure; it was like a dream. Soon, he was pushing against the fingers, desperate for release. Another harsh smack across his ass had Atsushi making a very distinct sound,

"If I have to do this again, you're not going to cum from this." Atsushi tried to really hold to still as Aku slipped in a third finger, moving his other hand up to grip the back of the younger male's neck and keep him down. It wasn't long before Atsushi lost himself in the pleasure, but he made sure to keep still except for the occasional involuntary movement. The next thing he knew, he was lying in a puddle of blood and cum, completely exhausted. Aku leaned down and kissed Atsu's cheek,

"M-My prince, you'll get messy," the older male smiled, flipping Atsushi onto his back,

"We'll take a bath later, my beautiful beast."


End file.
